


in secret cities

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun in Paris</p>
            </blockquote>





	in secret cities

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'foreign' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**

Yoochun thinks Paris is strange and new, yet another city in the long list they've seen, another place that he needs to get used to - but not attached to, because they aren't going to be there for long. It's a beautiful city, and Yoochun enjoys the time they're spending there, watching Jaejoong almost throw himself into the Seine and Changmin's wide-open eyes as he takes in everything the city has to offer, and Yunho smiling and relaxing as they do. Paris is gorgeous and almost alien, unlike any other place Yoochun's ever been, until Junsu joins them.

Then, it's home.


End file.
